


非正式外交

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi





	非正式外交

“对美国迎面一个耳光！”

自英圖国擅自划定国圖境圖线——“肖伯恩克线”，美国介入英国殖圖民地英属圭亚那与委内瑞拉的边境争端后，英美冲突在十月开始上升。英国政圖府规避而非挑战了门罗主义；美国共圖和圖党的两名众议员联合发布文章宣称“英国在美洲扩大殖圖民地的行为必须全力抵制”；《纽约论坛报》将英国的做法看作一个响亮耳光，得到的回应十分讽刺——“美国最好和英国一起让这些西班牙-印第安野蛮人守规矩”。

事实上，英国确实想往美国那张可憎的脸上揍那么一拳，尤其是了解到他的上司克利夫兰在总统咨文中高调发出威胁的时候。克利夫兰的语气强烈得接近于战争威胁，简直是对大英帝国的公开而直接的挑战。不过，与情绪激动的国民不同的是，英国现在十分冷静，他正从容地坐在沙发上喝茶。房间另一侧的扶手椅上随意地放着他不久前读过的几份报纸，非常幸运，这些载满政圖治的薄纸片没有被投进熊熊燃烧的壁炉。

尽管美英两国公众已经群情激昂，但是面对如此混乱的局面，英国政圖府保持了冷静态度。这得益于老牌政圖治家索尔兹伯里，首相先生并不认为美国有胆量真正开战。至于英国本人，他这不是正在悠闲地享用下午茶，将报纸对目前形势的言辞激烈的解读当作娱乐吗？

“无法容忍的！”

《泰晤士报》与《每日电讯报》的激动情绪完全可以理解，英国读那些加了无数感叹号的报道时，祖母绿宝石般的眼睛淡漠地看过文字，神情带着老牌帝国的傲慢，除此之外并没有其他表示。稍感意外的是，英国没有想到像《每日新闻报》这样正统的自由主义报纸也认为美国关于门罗主义的解读无法容忍，或许这次交锋确实让国民们沸腾了起来——

正因如此美国方面派来了一名记者，于是他得接受一场秘密采访。这占用了英国的下午时光，按照原本的计划，一辆马车会载他驰过特拉法加广场，到达帕尔默街。转向干草市场之后，他将抵达女王剧院欣赏林德小姐的首场演出。现在，英国只能在这个房间里等待记者的到来。

克利夫兰咨文将英美两国危机推到了顶点，舆圖论一片哗然，英国非常好奇，究竟是哪位有胆量的先生敢在这个节骨眼来采访。或许是因为成立委员会来调查边境问题需要相当一段时间——这就像一道安全阀门，为外圖交谈判留出了充裕的时间，也赋予了他们信心。不论如何，英国都会赞赏这位记者，实在是勇气可嘉。

******

这是1895年12月的一个下午，记者来到伦敦时，低垂的天空层叠堆积着雨云。细雨落在他的金发上，好在赶在被淋得湿漉漉之前，他到了目的地。在按响门铃前他摘下了帽子，露出来的一张脸相当年轻，完全符合那类带着正义感的美国青年形象，也难怪敢单枪匹马采访亚瑟·柯克兰先生。或许是因为逐渐变大的雨声吞没了门铃声，他按了好几次门铃都没人回复，于是开始用力捶门。

一声短促的咔嗒声后，门开了，柯克兰先生的秘书霍华德只看了他一眼就把他带进了客厅。松木在壁炉里噼啪燃烧，仔细看的话里面还有一叠没有燃尽的纸，机密文件？不，记者看见了还没化作灰烬的那一半纸上的字母，WAR。他推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，表情严肃起来，霍华德拿走了他脱下来的黑色风衣。

“下午好。”

坐在扶手椅上，正拉开提包将笔记本和原子笔放在面前的小圆桌上的记者猛地转身，站了起来。他并不惊慌，感到讶异的反而是柯克兰先生。那双半眯着的绿眼睛瞬间睁大，紧接着粗粗的眉毛皱起，然后嘴角一扯，他发出了一声冷哼。记者对此做出的反应也令人匪夷所思，他站了起来，朝柯克兰先生伸出手，脸上是嚣张的笑容——

“下午好，柯克兰先生。非常感谢你愿意抽时间接受采访，不过这种讨厌的天气你也去不了室外。”缺少谦逊的粗鲁发言，他接着表明自己的身份，“我叫阿尔弗雷德，预约好了今天下午的采访。”

“少装模作样地学一名专业记者说话，美国，这简直是记者行业的侮辱。”柯克兰先生，准确来说是英国，没有和他握手。英国抱臂走到圆桌另一侧的扶手椅旁，在铺着毯子的位置上落座后，食指交叉抵着下巴，视线放在面前的笔记本上，拒绝和美国对视。

“我以为你只会穿西装，把自己包裹得像个老头。”美国坐回扶手椅上，看着始终低垂着视线的英国。壁炉里高窜的火焰令美国有些热，即使他已经脱掉了风衣。所以美国对英国在衬衫外边还套了一件菱格花纹针织衫的打扮感到十分有趣，反正英国不打算看他，他的视线也就放肆地在英国身上逡巡了。

英国浅金色的头发比以前更短了，再加上眼角的弧度，看起来十分严厉。不过那张线条细腻的脸很好地中和了这种感觉，美国不感到紧张。他继续饶有趣味地看过英国的手指、腕上的表、阴影中的脖颈、腰间衣服的褶皱——直到英国终于抬起视线，发现了他的凝视。美国对着他拧在一起的眉毛笑出了声，而英国神情恼怒。

“我以为你会穿上独立战圖争时期的破旧军服过来采访，没准你现在还在哪藏了把圖枪？”英国倨傲地扬起下巴。

“怎么会，那把滑膛圖枪都被划坏了，英雄我早就连着以前的旧西服一起扔了。”美国笑着回答，其实这些东西完好无损地和小提琴、锡士兵玩具等其他东西放在仓库里，只是落了一层厚厚的灰。

“我猜也是，你想采访什么？英雄先生。”英国语气嘲讽。

霍华德送来了红茶和点心，不久前的茶点已经让英国满足了，所以他没有什么动作。英国坐在那儿，双腿交叠，皮鞋尖谨慎地没有碰到圆桌。在美国眼里这很反常，他甚至在想英国是否在茶里下了毒或者那盘加了过多细糖粉的点心会让他死在厕所？于是美国挑了挑眉毛，也没去动桌上的东西。他拿起笔记本和笔，挪了一下身体，这场非正式外圖交就这么开始了。

“上次在国会，参圖议院和众圖议院都对我上司的咨文鼓掌了，非常热烈。”

“据我所知参圖议院按照传统是不允许鼓掌的，你的国民真是情绪激动。”

“政府的报纸也一片叫好，对于要求与你进行仲裁。”美国的视线始终没离开英国。

“你到底想表达什么？这里不是给你玩乐的地方，美利坚。你最好把态度给我摆正，否则我就不奉陪下去了。”

“噢！英国，你脾气太坏了，英雄只是说了两个普通的句子。”

“或许我也该给你一个‘普通’的句子，既然你们介入英委边界问题，有理由问一下，如果墨西哥政圖府因为大片土地被美国夺走而要求另一个大国进行仲裁，总统先生是否会同意。”

“这会让我的上司愤怒，但我不会和他们一样愤怒。英国，我已经不会因为你而妥协了，我会抗争到底。”

“是吗？也许下次见面你就知道什么是事实了。”英国笑了，实际上，在壁炉里被烧成了灰烬的是他刚刚收到的报告，关于美国金融界的恐慌。

显而易见，在美国民众中，一部分人被激发了爱国热情和好圖战热情，参加过内战的老兵向陆军部写信请圖战，雇员们穿着独立战争的军服敲着平底锅在街上游行，爱尔兰裔美国人甚至要求征圖服加拿大。但另一部分人不希望与英国交恶。而在美国商界，纽约商会前主席查理·史密斯认为总统的行为是一项世纪罪行，仅次于向萨姆特要塞开火。

“你认为我会屈服吗？英国。”

“美国人急于求圖战的局面简直莫名其妙，你们的海军力量在我面前算什么。”出于某种原因，英国给自己倒了杯茶。

“看到我的时候你就应该知道采访只是借口，我是来见你的。英国，你的态度还是像以前一样，但你别忘了你也在我这里失败过。”

“当然会有英国人考虑临战准备，但是在我的印象里，如果我们保持平静，你们的情绪就会慢慢消失。”英国没有理会美国，继续表明态度。上司给维多利亚女王的报纸中也是一样的说辞，他并不把美国总统的咨文当作战争导火索。他拒绝马上召开内圖阁会议来商讨这件事，理由是这么做只会引起国内紧张。

“新圖教圣公会和新圖教团体也积极支持，宗圖教报纸也一样，我想你至少有些危机感，英国。”

“我更在意林德小姐的首场演出是否成功，要不是上司特意让我应付一下美国方面所谓的‘非常重要’的采访，我今晚应该在女王剧院欣赏演出。”英国舔了舔嘴唇，“没想到派过来的记者是尊敬的美圖利圖坚合众国本人，也许我早就该想到，会指名道姓要求采访‘柯克兰先生’的除了你就不会有谁了。”

“你看起来就好像我浪费了你的时间。”美国不再笑了，他皱起了眉毛，镜片后的蓝眼睛带着探寻神色，十分警惕。美国本以为自己的工业超越英国后，英国已经意识到了美国巨大的实力和潜力。毕竟，从1890年开始英国对美政圖策就格外妥协，对他在加勒比海和拉美地区咄咄逼人的气势一再退让。

“确实如此，你总算有一点能让我认同了。”手指从杯柄中抽出，茶杯落到杯碟上，英国又喝完了一杯茶。他往后靠在椅背上，对美国微笑。

“从你的新上司上任后，你的态度又强硬起来了。”

“不，不是我的态度变了。你知道我们是有自己的意识的，所以即使国家改变外交态度，我也不一定完全受到影响。不管是之前的退让还是现在的强硬。”

“也就是说你一直都没有承认我。”

“这不是你希望的吗？从妈妈的臂弯里挣脱出去，难道你还想让母国夸赞你吗。”

“Mother fucker—”美国站了起来，迈步走到英国面前，俯视着他。

“What do you want, you stupid git?”英国也站了起来，和美国对峙。

“我都比你高了，英国。”

“那又怎么样，不过是吃得太多，瞧瞧你的体重。”

“你喝醉了吧英国，这是美国国力的成长。”

“你那颗豌豆大小的脑袋怎么就不明白？美国根本不敢和英国开战。”

“我敢！”美国咬牙。

“你敢，你的国民也不敢，大英雄！”

“该死的,我现在就能往你脸上揍一拳！”

“难以置信，你今天竟然说出了两句让我赞同的话。也许，你要是想给自己的头脑交税的话，可以交多于一便士。来吧，乖男孩，把你的脸凑过来。”

“我也很高兴，你今天没有用绅士风度来掩盖自己的蠢。”

两人同时揪住了对方的衣领。

“Son of a bitch.”

“Mom,I hate you.”

到了这个地步，两人已经完全不是采访与被采访的关系了，他们的拳头握得咔咔作响，脖子上青筋暴涨。英国将美国的行为视为挑衅，而美国将英国的态度定义为轻视。总而言之，这两个盎格鲁-撒克逊大国似乎已经走到了战圖争的边缘，永远不会和好。

******

那次采访以美国对英国的一记顶胯告终，英国不知道美国怎么突然就逼近他，挺圖腰圖撞圖上圖了他裤子下圖温顺的那家伙，他想不出原因，于是将这一行为视作美国对大英帝圖国的侮圖辱，对着扬长而去的美国竖起了中指。只有美国知道他那天为什么鬼使神差地用膝盖挤圖开英国的双圖腿猛圖顶圖了他一下，见鬼，他什么时候才对英国说得出口。

至少现在他说不出口，也绝对不能说！美国当然能和英国作圖战……虽然美国比较先进的大圖型圖军圖舰只有1艘一级主圖力圖舰，1艘装圖甲圖巡圖洋圖舰，还有，2艘二圖级圖主圖力圖舰……正在建造中，但是英国也不过是有16艘最先进的装圖甲圖巡圖洋圖舰，36艘主圖力圖舰而已……美国用力将一份请圖愿书摔在桌面，咖啡杯被打翻了，将地毯弄得脏兮兮的。

“Fuck you! England!”

新圖英圖格圖兰圖自圖由圖贸圖易圖协圖会和波圖士圖顿圖证圖券圖交圖易圖所的几个头圖面人物通过决圖议，向总圖统递交了这份请圖愿书，一起反对与英国交圖恶。美国想起，不久前国圖务圖卿奥尔尼也收到了弟弟彼得的纽约来信，称在纽约的大圖银圖行家和大商圖人中有一股指责的潮流。在另一个金圖融圖重镇圖波士顿，一些金圖融家也持同样的观点。

美国把头发抓得乱糟糟的，他的耳边又响起了那个声嘶力竭的“可笑！”的喊声——波士顿一家大保险公司在接受记者采访时情绪激动，连说“这件事可笑！可笑！可笑！”他每喊一个“可笑”声音就提高一度，直到嘶哑。事实就是这样，在这段时间里，美国的舆圖论发生了很大的变化，这让美国每天都顶着个黑眼圈，那些报纸、历史学家、商界人士、新圖教团体，在他耳边吵得不可开交。显而易见，和好的呼声越涨越高。

纽约证圖券市场在17日咨文发出的当天出现短暂的恐慌性下跌，但很快企稳。不过到了12月20日，英国投资者的大量抛圖售终于触发了金圖融市场的暴跌，纽约证券市场遭受重挫，损失了1.7亿美元，天文数字。5家公司因此倒闭，贷圖款圖利圖率在几个小时内上涨了80%，还有价值340万美元的黄金流出美国，本就紧张的黄金储备雪上加霜。

美国感到十分头痛，不久前他可是和英国说了那么嚣张的话，现在民众中却出现了要和英国和好的言论。总统不得不对国会发表一篇总统咨文，主题变成了如何应对灾难性的金圖融圖局圖势。美国并不认为自己可以和英国和好，他越想越焦躁，正好助理给了他一杯新的咖啡，并且清理了地毯。美国接过那咖啡杯，给了助理一个微笑。

然而，就在美国笑着喝咖啡的时候，英国那张面目可憎的脸浮现了出来，这让美国一不小心捏碎了手里的杯子，碎片掉了一地。可怜的助理惊慌失措地叫来了医护人员，这个新上任的年轻助理吓得以为自己的饭碗就要保不住了。美国一动不动地坐在沙发上，手肘撑着膝盖，神情可怕。在医生带着药箱过来替他包扎淌着血的手掌时，美国也没有什么反应，任由绷带一圈圈绕过他的手掌然后扎紧，他好像连疼痛都感觉不到了！脑子里只有——去他妈的英国！

今年的圣诞节将过得十分凄惨。

******

 

“战争似乎已经过去了。教会再次证明他们是要求和平解决的一支力量。”

新的一年开始了，一个月前，英国过了个不错的圣诞节，伦敦的音乐厅来了位天赋异禀的年轻人，演出恰好是对英国胃口的那一类，这弥补了他错过了林德小姐的首映的遗憾。现在，又是下午茶时间，英国在旧报纸上寻找笑料，这确实能让他保持心情愉快，尤其是看着不久前还气焰旺盛的美国吃瘪的时候。

纽约证券市场重创最终由于美国本土买家的接盘而得到遏制，这确实意味着美国资本成长起来了，但英国的视线落在了另一点上——美国报纸宣扬的美国金融有能力照顾自己并没有太多的说服力，商业认识看到了一旦与英国开战会带来什么样的后果。英国推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，又活动了一下肩膀，身上的条纹衬衫绷紧了。

“政府犯下了大错。”

英国轻哼一声，放下了这份旧的《华尔街日报》。不久前，美国金融界普遍反对与英交恶，纽约、波士顿、费城等地的商会开始公开反对美国总统。对英国来说，这就像在观看一出蹩脚的戏剧。因为不仅是商界，其他群众也纷纷改变了态度。在英国看来，美国人民都极具喜剧演员的天赋。

“听听，霍华德，”英国对前来送新鲜的玫瑰的霍华德说，“战争似乎已经过去了。教会再次证明他们是要求和平解决的一支力量”，他模仿美国口音，故意说得很含糊不清，将报纸上的话复述，然后笑了。“不久前这位倡导和平的编辑还在说‘美国将举国迎接战争’，真是一出闹剧。”

“似乎连沙文主义报纸也改变态度了呢，英国先生。”

“是的，我读过了，普利策先生的《纽约世界报》。”

“很多大学出现了学生集会，要求在两个讲英语的两个大国之间实现和平。”

“和平是不可能……”英国还没说完，就陷入了沉思。

实际情况是，殖民大臣张伯伦在1月4日寄信提出了四条建议。与美国和解是最具有倾向性的选项。至于为什么英国国内也出现了这种和平呼声，起因是1月3日德皇威廉二世给南非布尔人共和国德兰士瓦总统发了一封贺电，祝贺他挫败了英国人的武装袭击。

对于英国来说，德国皇帝的愚蠢行径是继克利夫兰咨文以后的又一次强烈刺激，同时也是一次很好的出气机会，这种愤懑的情绪急需发泄。英国本人也气得少吃了一块草莓奶油蛋糕，他的国民的愤怒情绪毫无保留地向德国宣泄，把那该死的顶了他胯的美国甩在了脑后。

各家报纸异口同声地谴责德国，居住在伦敦东区的英国码头工人攻击德国工人和水手，德国商店被砸，德国商人的贸易活动到处受到抵制，连德国驻英大使哈慈费尔德也收到了不少恐吓信。最关键的是！不要脸的美国，开始支持英国、反对德国，英美和平的主张立刻有市场了！

Shit!

英国并不知道美国本人的态度，自从闹翻之后他们没见过一次面。以个人而言，英国没有和美国握手言和的打算，毕竟这小兔崽子专程来伦敦侮辱他，这笔帐可不是一时半会能算清的。可是，英美两国政府都松了口气。1月9日，他的上司像维多利亚女王保证，美国人已经从原先的极端的立场后退。接着，6天后，他的侄子——下议院多数党领袖亚瑟·贝尔福在曼彻斯特的演说中公开宣称期待能够确立一种原则，确保“讲英语的国家间不可能爆发战争”。

今天下午英国在旧报纸上寻找笑料的原因就是这个，上司希望他能和美国握手言和——这让他心情烦闷，需要找点乐子。

“真是矛盾啊，祖国。”霍华德温和地笑了笑，收拾掉了被英国撕成两半的泰晤士报。那上面刊登了贝尔福的讲稿，引起了很大的反响。美国报业大亨普利策的《纽约世界报》向英国上层社会征集主张英美和平观点时，坎特伯雷大主教、伦敦主教、自由党前首相罗斯伯里和重要人物都表示响应，甚至威尔士亲王和约克公爵都做了积极回复。

“我很好。”英国强装镇定，回答霍华德。

当下，与边界问题谈判并行的还有英美仲裁条约的谈判。尽管上司并不喜欢仲裁，更不喜欢仲裁条约这种颇有理想主义色彩的“一揽子解决”，但他非常清楚。对英国来说英美仲裁条约实际上就是英美中立条约，美国将不可能在战争中加入另一个大国来反对英国，英国可以集中精力应付德国或者其他欧洲大国的挑战，他也表示同意。受到鼓舞的张伯伦走得更远，开始吹鼓英美联合。

“满怀喜悦地期待星条旗和米字旗一起飘扬，以捍卫人道和正义的共同事业。”

放他妈的狗屁！

霍华德向英国报告行程，两国上司为他们安排了一场会面，地点还在纽约，理由是两国意识体握手言和更有说服力。一派胡言！英国深吸了一口气，他可没有忘记那天美国对他的挑衅。可就连女王也支持他去一趟美国，英国只好答应了。

在和谈会面之后把那一记顶胯还回去的计划是否可行？只要美国不在摄像机面前疼得嗷嗷叫。

******

这是最坏的决定，最糟糕的会面，最黑暗的一天！

上司们都笑容满面，而最关键的两位先生却心情复杂。在一派和平的气氛里，英国和美国面无表情地一起看着台上的演出，星条旗和米字旗被演员们和谐挥舞。可是，英国想，美国也这么想，如果旗帜在他们手中，他们会握紧旗杆攻击对方。

“演出很不错，对吗？”英国的上司看向坐在一起的美国和英国。

“非常好……”

“你觉得呢？阿尔弗雷德。”美国的上司也问道。

“这是英雄看过最好的演出……”

“既然英国已经承认美国在西半球的权利，美国人就希望与英国肩并肩地站在一起！”美国的上司又说，这让美国的蓝眼睛突然间变得明亮起来。

之后，英国不得不一直和美国站在一起，还被要求握手、拥抱和合照。不知道为什么，本来也跟英国一样一副臭脸不愿意握手的美国突然改变了态度。当摄影师要求他们增加互动的时候，美国甚至把手臂搭在了英国的肩膀上。

不过英国没有改变态度，或许美国也只是在演戏呢？于是，休息室里，到了只有两个人的时候，英国开始实施他的计划了。

“我想你应该知道国家的态度不全是我的态度，美国。”

“嗯？”美国嘴角上扬。

“这个——还给你，侮辱我的这笔帐就算清了。”

英国趁美国感到疑惑的时候，把美国按在了墙上，然后重复了美国在一个月前对他做的动作。然而，英国才刚顶开他的膝盖就被美国按住肩膀推开了。该死的怪力！英国愤懑地看着美国，而美国往前走了一步，径直站到了英国面前，然后他扯松领带，对英国说：

“我以为只有我在想这种事，你那么生气，绝对不会回应我的。”美国似乎把英国的报复行为当成了某种感情的回应，蓝眼睛比之前更加明亮了。

“什么？”英国一头雾水，而美国又朝他走近一步。

“英雄已经不计较，反正你都承认我在西半球的权利了，是时候做这个了。”

“做什么？你又想侮辱我吗？”英国后退一步。

“侮辱？你在说什么，刚刚你把我按墙上，不是已经明白我的意思了吗？”美国走近一步。

“你什么意思？我那是想把你给我的侮辱还给你！”英国后退一步，又一步。他一不小心被扶手绊倒，整个人向后倒在了沙发上。

“侮辱？”美国走近一步，又一步，压上沙发，撑在英国的上方。

“你干什么？”距离如此近，英国皱起了眉毛，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“你把这叫做侮辱吗？”美国推了推眼镜，用力挺腰。

该死的，美国又撞了他的胯。

“对，赶紧从我身上下去，你这混蛋！唔——”

美国皱起了眉毛，整个人压在了英国的身上，脑袋埋在英国的颈窝里，深吸了一口气。美国的金发扎得他发痒，而突然感受的的温热气息让英国急切地推了美国紧贴着他的胸膛一把，结果被压得更紧了。

“你怎么就不明白，太老了脑子不清楚了吗？”美国几乎是贴着英国的皮肤说这句话的，他稍微上抬视线，发现不停挣扎着的英国已经红透了耳朵。于是有了坏心思的美利坚勾起了嘴角，舔咬英国光滑的脖颈，用力吮吸以留下吻痕。

“你！”英国像是被烫到了一样捂住脖子，右手用力推着美国。这次，美国没有压回去了，他拉开距离，直起身体，把英国困在膝盖之间。

“我就是这个意思。”美国笑了，视线低垂，看着英国。他用拇指指腹擦过嘴唇，似乎在回味这个吻。

“少来，我才不信你突然对我……这就是侮辱！滚下去！”

“你知道这是什么，英国，你教我的第一个词。”

“胡说八道！”英国厉声反驳，可脸上的热度令他难以置信也手足无措，于是他慌忙挣脱。从沙发上下来之后，英国大步跨向门口。

“英雄不会胡说八道。”美国语调上扬，手指比出了一把枪的形状，他伸直手臂指着门口，“亚瑟——”扣动扳机，英国僵住了脚步。

fin.


End file.
